Slumber Party
Slumber Party is the 2nd episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 28th episode overall. Synopsis A thunderstorm moves in and makes Chloe stay with the Bears for a night and they go a little too far to protect her. Plot The Bears spend a day hanging out with Chloe inside their cave, when the news comes on the TV and forecasts a heavy thunderstorm incoming. As the weather gets worse and worse, Chloe video chats with her parents and asks them if she can spend the night with the Bears. Despite her father being reluctant about the idea, they approve under the condition that the Bears protect Chloe at all costs. They then call it an official slumber party. After a little fun, the group sets up a blanket fort. Inside, Chloe decides to tell the Bears a scary story about a Slug-Man that freaks them out. They become paranoid about having a break-in when they hear noises in the kitchen. Out of fear, they urge Chloe into Panda's room and tell her to stay. Grizzly decides to update her parents on the situation, only to find there's no signal. Panda tries to use his phone, soon realizing he had left it in the fort. They decide to go out and grab the phone together. They manage to retrieve it, but are scared back into the room by another noise. When they arrive back inside, they find Chloe missing. She had slipped out of their supervision to the source of the noise. She finds it was only a confused raccoon scavenging their kitchen for food. After setting it free, the power goes out. Then, the Bears and Chloe start hearing strange noises coming from outside. To try to prove there's nothing there, Chloe opens the curtains, and a lightning strike reveals the silhouette of a tall, dark figure. Believing it to be Slug-Man, Chloe screams, and Ice Bear picks her up and takes her to Panda's room. While they are panicking, the figure goes to the window and knocks on it. They run to the living room and hide under the blanket. Convinced it's the Slug-Man, the Bears and Chloe panic even more. The figure moves to the door, and tries to open it. Chloe, terrified, hugs Grizzly and the Bears remember they promised to protect her. Running out from the blanket, the Bears push against the door, before realizing it opens outwards. The fall onto the ground where the figure is towering above them. Grizzly yells at Chloe to save herself, but instead she grabs a book, climbs up the door and hits the intruder on the head, rendering him unconscious. The power turns back on, and Chloe realizes that it's not the Slug-Man, but rather a human. The man turns around, and reveals to be Chloe's father. Shocked, Chloe apologizes for attacking him, and asks what he's doing there. Her Dad tells her he got worried about her, so he went to pick her up. He then admits to being too worried. Chloe then tells him she was scared, and was happy he came. The Bears apologize for screaming and running away. After another lighting bolt strikes, Grizzly suggests they stay until the storm stops. The episode ends with them all having a pillow fight. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Chloe Park * Mr. Park * Mrs. Park (minor appearance) * Raccoon (minor appearance) Locations * The Cave * The Forest * Chloe's House (cameo) Objects * Panda's Phone * Chloe's Laptop * Chloe's Phone * Flashlight * Mr. Penguin Music * The Future is Celestial Trivia * The synopsis for this episode was revealed when it was put in place of "Charlie Ball"'s synopsis on a TV guide listing. * This episode marks the second season debut of Chloe Park. * This is the first episode which Chloe Park was seen wearing her hood. Cultural References * The video game Chloe and the bears are playing on the TV strongly resembles the "Bumper Ball" mini game from Mario Party. Errors * When the Bears run from their living room away from the Slug-man, Grizzly and Chloe run first, then Ice Bear, then Panda. In the next shot, Panda and Ice Bear swap places. * When the Bears open the front door, it seems to pass through Mr. Park. International Premieres * October 11, 2016 (UK and Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears - Slumber Party (Sneak Peek) id:Slumber Party Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:S